teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sezon 5
Pierwszy odcinek sezonu piątego, Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak został wyemitowany 29 czerwca 2015. Na San Diego Comic Con w lipcu 2014 roku zostało powiedziane, że sezon będzie miał 20n odcinków i podobnie jak sezon 3 był podzielony na część A i B, lecz wersje te będą miały tą samą historię. |-|Sezon 5A= Opis W przededniu ostatniego roku, Scott i jego przyjaciele znajdują się w obliczu możliwości przyszłości bez siebie nawzajem, a ich kolejne etapy w życiu mogą wywieźć ich w różnych kierunkach, mimo ich najlepszych intencji. Nie wiedzą, że siły zewnętrzne już czyhają na stado, na długo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Nowe czarne charaktery, które wykorzystują połączenie nauki i sił nadprzyrodzonych, poprzez ustanowienie sobie złowrogiego celu postawią Scotta i jego stado przed wrogiem, którego jeszcze nie widzieli. Odcinki Część A * 5x01 - Creatures of the Night * 5x02 - Parasomnia * 5x03 - Dreamcatchers * 5x04 - Condition Terminal * 5x05 - A Novel Approach * 5x06 - Required Reading * 5x07 - Strange Frequencies * 5x08 - Ouroboros * 5x09 - Lies of Omission * 5x10 - Status Asthmaticus Obsada Opisy odcinków Creatures of the Night W przeddzień ostatniego roku szkolnego Scott i jego przyjaciele muszą stawić czoło możliwości braku wspólnej przyszłości, pomimo najlepszych intencji, kolejny etap w ich życiu może umieścić ich na zupełnie innych kierunkach. Nie wiedzą, że siły zewnętrzne już spiskują by nastawić stado przeciw sobie przed ukończeniem szkoły. Parasomnia Deaton ostrzega Scotta, że zasady nadnaturalnego świata zaczynają ulegać zmianie. Stiles jest nieufny co do nowo przybyłego ucznia. Mason dokonuje szokującego odkrycia na temat swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Lydia i Parrish pomagają dziewczynie cierpiącej na nocne lęki. Okazuje się jednak, że zaburzenia snu nie mają medycznego podłoża. Dreamcatchers Stado Scotta jest zaskoczone przeobrażeniami jakimi poddawana jest Tracy. Wszyscy starają się powstrzymać dziewczynę zanim hybryda zbierze jeszcze większe śmiertelne żniwo. Posterunek policji staje się miejscem brutalnego ataku, gdzie nowa osoba w druzgocący sposób dowiaduje się o nadnaturalnej stronie Beacon Hills. Condition Terminal Parrish opowiada Lydii o powracającym śnie, który ma związek z Nemetonem. Liam i Mason udają się do klubu, gdzie Hewitt’owi grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Podjudzony do zemsty na Szeryfie Donovan postanawia uderzyć Stilinskiego tam, gdzie zaboli go najmocniej. A Novel Approach Doprowadzony do ostateczności Stiles dokonuje czynu, który na zawsze odciśnie piętno na jego życiu. Podczas wizyty w Eichen House Kira traci kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, co powoduje szereg niezamierzonych skutków. Malia odkrywa nowe fakty na temat Pustynnego Wilka i tragicznej nocy, której zginęła jej matka i siostra. Required Reading Lektura książki o Dread Doctors sprawia, że skrywane przez Mnemosyne wspomnienia uderzają w stado w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Liam podejrzewa, że Hayden może być kolejną ofiarą nadnaturalnych eksperymentów. W wyniku nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń Stiles i Theo odkrywają, że nic nie łączy tak jak wspólne sekrety. Strange Frequencies Lisia natura Kiry znów daje o sobie znać. Mason odkrywa, że Corey także jest chimerą. Scott, Lydia, Malia, Liam i Parrish zabierają Hayden do szkoły, aby chronić ją przed Dread Doctors. Stiles i Theo zastawiają pułapkę, aby dowiedzieć się kto zabiera martwe ciała nadnaturalnych istot. Ouroboros Kontynuując swoje poszukiwania Deaton konfrontuje się z niespodziewaną osobą. Scott, Malia i Mason starają się odnaleźć Liama i Hayden. Kirze udaje się dokończyć lekturę książki o Dread Doctors. Przez głęboko skrywane wspomnienie kitsune dokonuje rozdzierającej serce decyzji. Stiles i Lydia w końcu odkrywają tożsamość grasującego w Beacon Hills złodzieja. Lies of Omission Dread Doctors wciąż polują na nieudane chimery, dlatego Liam za wszelką cenę próbuje ocalić Hayden. Lydia wyjawia Parrish’owi prawdę odnośnie roli jaką odgrywa. Intrygi Theo sprawiają, że przyjaźń Scotta i Stilesa zostaje umieszczona w krytycznym punkcie. Status Asthmaticus Lydia odkrywa czym jest Parrish. Theo odsłania swoją prawdziwą twarz. Doprowadzony do ostateczności Liam wyładowuje swoją złość na Scott’cie. |-|Sezon 5B= Opis W przededniu ostatniego roku, Scott i jego przyjaciele znajdują się w obliczu możliwości przyszłości bez siebie nawzajem, a ich kolejne etapy w życiu mogą wywieźć ich w różnych kierunkach, mimo ich najlepszych intencji. Nie wiedzą, że siły zewnętrzne już czyhają na stado, na długo przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Nowe czarne charaktery, które wykorzystują połączenie nauki i sił nadprzyrodzonych, poprzez ustanowienie sobie złowrogiego celu postawią Scotta i jego stado przed wrogiem, którego jeszcze nie widzieli. Odcinki Część B * 5x11 - The Last Chimera * 5x12 - Damnatio Memoriae * 5x13 - Codominance * 5x14 - The Sword and the Spirit * 5x15 - Amplification * 5x16 - Lie Ability * 5x17 - A Credible Threat * 5x18 - Maid of Gévaudan * 5x19 - The Beast of Beacon Hills * 5x20 - Apotheosis Obsada Opisy odcinków The Last Chimera Parrish odnajduję Lydię, stan dziewczyny jednak jest bardzo poważny. Pomimo rozłamu w ich relacji Scott i Stiles próbują się dowiedzieć co kryje się za tajemniczą infekcją, która zabija Szeryfa miasta. Liam i Mason szukając Hayden lokalizują Nemeton. Damnatio Memoriae Liam i Hayden zostają zaatakowani przez dziwną kreaturę, którą Scott identyfikuję jako ostatnią Chimerę. Scott i Stiles wciąż próbując odbudować wzajemne zaufanie rozpoczynają śledztwo w sprawie zagadkowego stwora. Malia i Braeden odkrywają, że Pustynny Wilk przetrzymuje zakładnika i jest w drodze do Beacon Hills. Lydia otrzymuje pomoc od zaskakującej osoby. Chris szukając odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania zwraca się do kogoś, kogo nie chciałby nigdy więcej oglądać. Codominance Kira i jej matka odbywają podróż, która pomoże Kirze pogodzić się z jej mroczną stroną. Scott i Stiles ruszają w ślad za nimi, aby sprowadzić dziewczynę do domu. Lydia zostaje zaskoczona w Eichen House. The Sword and the Spirit Podczas gdy Scott próbuje poskładać swoje stado z powrotem, Malia i jej nowy sojusznik wyruszają by uratować Deatona z rąk Pustynnego Wilka. Chris i Gerard uświadamiają Parrish’owi kim naprawdę jest. Amplification Dowiedziawszy się, że Lydia jest w niebezpieczeństwie, Stiles tworzy plany, który ma za zadanie wyciągnąć ją z Eichen House. Theo ma swoje własne plany. Deuacalion przekazuje Hayden zaskakującą informację. Lie Ability Stado Scotta uwięzione w Eichen House wraz z Theo i jego grupą chimer, próbuje uratować Lydię zanim skończy się czas. McCall i Liam szukają pomocy u Meredith. Malia i Josh zawiązują tymczasowy pakt licząc na wzajemną pomoc. Stiles i Theo poszukują miejsca gdzie dr Valack przetrzymuje Lydię. A Credible Threat Stado Scotta uświadamia sobie, że Bestia może zaatakować podczas meczu lacrosse. Wszyscy próbuję nie do puścić do tego za wszelką cenę. Mroczna natura Kiry coraz bardziej daje się jej we znaki stawiając w niebezpieczeństwie inne osoby. Lydia z pomocą Chrisa i Gerarda odkrywa szokującą prawdę na temat Parrisha. Maid of Gévaudan Gerard opowiada Lydii historię powstania Bestii z Gévaudan. W tym samym czasie Scott, Stiles, Liam i Hayden ukrywają się w szkole przed Bestią. Z pomocą przychodzą im Malia i Braeden. McCall i Dunbar dokonują zaskakującego odkrycia. The Beast of Beacon Hills Scott i Liam próbują uratować Masona, który jest przetrzymywany przez Dread Doctors. Malia i Braeden konfrontują się z Pustynnym Wilkiem. Kira udaje się na pustynię po pomoc. Bestia ujawnia swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Apotheosis Sebastien poszukuje piki, którą Marie-Jeanne wykuła, aby pokonać Bestię. Theo jeszcze raz udowadnia, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Lydia okazuje się być kluczem do ocalenia Masona. Dochodzi do walki między Malią, a jej matką. Stado stara się w ostateczny sposób rozprawić z Bestią. Scott zyskują nową betę. Trailer |-|Sezon 5A= Teen Wolf 'Operating Table' Official Promo (Season 5) MTV Teen Wolf Official Trailer (Season 5) MTV |-|Sezon 5B= Teen Wolf Season 5B New York Comic Con Promo Trailer Teen Wolf (Season 5B) Official Trailer MTV Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:A do Z